


Mints

by megsta95



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Love, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsta95/pseuds/megsta95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reads Cosmopolitan, did he learn any tricks? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mints

Sherlock was between Molly's legs, she bit her lip at the feel of his hot breath on her pulsing core. Waiting for his tongue to ravish her, like he always does. To her disappointment, instead of his wet slick tongue slowly running up and down her clit she felt... nothing?! Molly quickly sat up on her elbows peering down at Sherlock, who's head was nowhere near her heat anymore. He seemed to be … thinking! Molly threw her head back on the pillow out of frustration. With a grunt.   
“Sherlock!”

She sat back up on her elbows. He seemed to have snapped from his thoughts. He looked at her for a split second before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.   
What the hell? Molly clenched her teeth. 

“You know it's not very nice to get one riled up and then leave when your about to... get things started!”she yelled from her position on the bed. Molly desperately clenching her thighs together, rubbing her wet folds against her swollen bud. After a moment she gave up, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Let's face it, nothing can compare to Sherlock's care and attention. Defeated she slammed herself back down onto the pillow, making her body bounce a bit. Pouting up at the ceiling like a child. It was only a few moments later Sherlock came bounding in again, giddy as ever. 

“Alright, everything is ready now” Sherlock announced, sucking on a mint. Molly not bothering to sit up or look at him, laid her arms across her chest.   
“Oh, is it?”  
“Yep!” Sherlock said popping the p.   
Molly rolled her eyes. She felt the mattress dip as he crawled into bed, creeping up beside her. She puffed out a breath of annoyance and turned on her side away from him.  
“I'm starting to sense some hostility” He said this as he ran his nimble fingers up and down her body, making her shiver. He got closer, pressing his naked form to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.   
“Are you upset with me?” he said before pressing a wet kiss on her neck. Molly refused to answer.   
“I'm very sorry I interrupted what we were doing.”  
He whispered leaving another wet kiss just under her ear. Making her inhale sharply.  
“But I have a good reason for doing so.”

She doubted that. What reason could he possibly have to stop his mouth from connecting to her sex.  
“Did you have to get up and check to see if we were right on schedule.”  
She knew this was a pitiful jab. Sherlock loved to keep things on a tight schedule. He recorded everything as if it were an experiment. The first time they'd been together he kept the clipboard and pen on the next pillow! With each thrust up he got two letters to a word messily scribbled down. It got worse as he thought it was the best gift, for their monthaversary present. Oh, Molly was ticked, thinking about it now got her more ticked off then ever! Especially since he left her on the bed with want. He knew tonight was a special night. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. His work whisked him away to Australia for two weeks, leaving Molly alone and craving a certain detective. Right now was suppose to be their big … reunion r sex! 

Sherlock Just chuckled at her insult.  
“You know I haven't recorded our sexual endeavors since that first time.”  
She just Humphed and scooted over a bit to get away from his touch. It didn't do much good, because he just scooted over with her. “Now that hurt my feelings” Sherlock said in mock hurt. He rose his lips just inches from her ear and purred “Doctor Hooper” Sending jolts of electricity through her body. It took everything in her not to turn towards him and just give in. she could hear him rustling with a bag and popping another mint into his mouth.  
“Are you going to make me eat the whole bag, before I get to eat you” he said biting lightly on the top of her ear, getting her body to respond by pressing her bum into his hard on. Sherlock groaned sending reverberations through her skin. It took everything she had not to turn around. She could smell the candy from his mouth, mixing in with his scent, turning her on even more. Sherlock allowed his fingers to travel again, when he reached the inside of her thigh, Molly twitched. Oh how she wanted him. She didn't want to give in, but she also didn't want him to give up.

“Why did you leave?” She finally asked, a bit breathless. She could feel Sherlock smirk in the crook of her neck.  
“For you.”  
For her?! That broke Molly out of whatever fight she held left. Sitting straight up, she laid her eyes on her very attractive boyfriend.   
“For me? How the hell is stopping right before pleasuring me, for me?”  
Sherlock took his time chewing on the mint that was in his mouth. He sat up on his knees, looking down at her. He grabbed her head, guiding her to mimic his position. Instantly her lips were inches away from his. 

She gasped when she felt the cool tingling sensation as their lips met. Courtesy of the mints, he had been consuming. Before she knew it his tongue had found it's way to hers. Sending the pair moaning, bringing their bodies as close as they could. After a few minutes of their tongues battling it out. He quickly pulled away, with a bruised pair of lips, running his fingers across them. Once Molly got her wits back she realized he left the remains of his mint in her mouth. She swirled the little pieces around, before chewing them up and swallowing. 

“You still didn't answer my question” She looked into his icy blue eyes. That were filled with lust and longing.  
“The mints. I read somewhere that mints give rather... added bonus in oral sex.”   
Molly's mouth was hanging open. He, Sherlock Holmes read about sex? This was new. As far as her knowledge went, he didn't read that... nonsense. Well that's what he told her. She quirked her eyebrow up at him.  
“I thought you said those were rubbish.”  
Sherlock chuckled nervously.  
“Well... while I was away... I found it, difficult to be away from you. I decided that when I returned I wanted to express that by enhancing your sexual experience. In order to do so, I had to do some research. I found an article in Cosmopolitan that-”  
“You read Cosmo?!” Molly couldn't help but giggle like a school girl, picturing Sherlock reading it.  
“Yes! I don't know why it's so amusing.”   
“Because it's you.”  
He rolled his eyes.

“Can we please hurry this along now?” He waited for her to settle down from her girlish laughter, before he continued. “There was an article on oral sensations that can occur with certain … foods. Mints was one... ice, or anything cold. Anyway if I eat a mint and devour you right after, Cosmo guaranteed that it will be like something you've never felt before. So I thought I would … try it for you.”  
Molly couldn't help but smile sweetly at him. The git was only doing this for her. She felt rather bad now though about how she went on.  
“That is why I stopped. I had forgotten the mints somewhere in the living room, of course I couldn't find them right away so it took me awhile. I know now that I should have told you what I was doing, so that you wouldn't come to the wrong conclusion. I was just so wrapped up in wanting to surprise you.”  
He looked up at her with his puppy dog look, she couldn't resist to crack a loving smile at him.  
“Oh, Sherlock!” She said wrapping herself tightly against him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her as well. They stayed like that for a moment. 

“Why don't we see if it works?” He said. Slowly laying them both down, so his whole weight wouldn't be on her all at once. They both looked into each others eyes, big grins on their faces. Sherlock kissed her soundly before snaking his way down, with his tongue. Stopping only at the sensitive parts.

He took his time on her neck, sucking just below her ear. Molly wound her hands through his luscious curls. He stopped where her neck connected with her shoulder, sucking and leaving wet hot kisses. He ever so lightly trailed his lips down to her breasts. Where he teased her, by kissing around her hard nipples, only allowing his lips to graze them. She wanted... no needed his mouth on them. Molly whined when he finally took one into his mouth, biting her bottom lip as hard as she could. What he was doing to her, went straight towards her heat. She's had to clench her thighs so tight, she could barely take it. 

Sherlock moved onto the next swollen pebble, while working his index finger on her mound. Molly arched her back, panting. She desperately looked for something to hold onto. Her only option was to find purchase in his hair again. At each twirl of his tongue and stroke of his finger, Molly pulled and twisted his hair, as her head flew back. Once Sherlock was happy with his tongue work, he moved his finger down, plunging inside of her.   
“Mmm... Yes...” Molly moaned as his finger slid in and out of her wetness.

He kept his eyes locked on her face, loving her reactions to his work. It wasn't long before he placed a second finger in the mix. Molly had begun working in time with his fingers. Sherlock came up to kiss her passionately while keeping the rhythm up. The friction had become too much, she was close, very close. She began rocking harder, needing to speed up, Sherlock pumped his fingers faster, curling them once all the way in. Molly had yanked at his hair again, needing something anything to keep her steady.   
“O-o-o-h-hhh god!” She could feel her orgasm coming.

“That's it. Molly come for me.” Sherlock purred. His fingers meeting her again. Her body tightened then jerked as her juices flowed out of her. Wailing his name into the night. Molly was left breathless as he slid his soaking wet fingers out of her. He waited until she opened her eyes before delving his fingers into his mouth, tasting her. He closed his eyes as he sucked on his fingers. Molly watched in amazement at him getting a taste of what he accomplished. When he was finished. He bent down and kissed her, opening her mouth to him, so that she could get a taste of her on his tongue.

Coming up from the kiss Sherlock took another mint into his mouth, smirking all the while to Molly. The other mints had worn off, a while ago. He wanted her to experience this fresh as possible. Instead of taking his time he quickly chewed on it, until it was gone. He made his way down her abdomen, until his breath was once again on her heat. Molly braced her self by grabbing fistfuls of the blanket that was underneath her. He kissed her lips softly and slowly. She could instantly feel the cool tingling on his lips from the mint. Sending a whole new pleasant sensation running through her. She tightened her grip a bit on the sheets. 

Sherlock darted his tongue in and out of her folds, leaving little traces of the tingling. Molly's eyes shut tight as his tongue finally made it all the way in and touching her clit. She tightened her thighs around his head. It felt amazing, Cosmo was right the mint did add a little something. He carefully lapped her up, leaving no crevice unscathed. He made his way back to her pulsing mound. Without removing his tongue, he parted Molly's legs even further. So she was opened to him more. He then dove his mouth inside her folds, taking her clit inside and sucking. 

“Sherlock!” Molly whined, panting double time. Her head was pressed as far back as it would go into the pillow, her hands hurt from holding onto the blankets so tight. Her back arched, without her really meaning to. Sherlock didn't mind, he just took his hands and held her down, still sucking on her swollen clit. She found it unbearable not to be able to move upwards. Her breathing began very ragged as she tried to hold it together. She felt the familiar tightening in her body, as she moaned her pleasure loudly into the room. Then all at once she screamed in ecstasy as she came over the edge. Her eyes seeing stars as her body began to relax, Sherlock held her. Kissing her temple multiple times, until she was finished. She had pure bliss all over her face as she gazed at the man she loved, who she knew loved her. He smiled at her, running his hands through her long locks. She went to grab the mints so she could return the favor, but he stopped her. 

“No. not tonight.”  
She looked at him with hurt.  
“You don't want me too?”  
“No! No, I do. I just want tonight to be for you. Okay?”  
Molly shook her head in agreement as he wrapped her in his arms, lips pressed to the top of her head as he hummed his favorite violin tune at the moment.


End file.
